Sálvate (Death noteYaoi)
by Yaoista98
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un demonio es seducido por la belleza de un ángel?
1. Chapter 1

Light Yagami, soldado nacional-socialista. Su impulso es su devoción a sus creencias y valores. Retoño descendiente del respetado por muchos, temido por otros, y odiado por los restantes, dirigente Soichiro Yagami, líder al mando de las tropas nazis. Un altivo alemán cuyo objetivo era erradicar la etnia judía, en lo posible a sangre fría.

Elle Lawliet, judío. Su único pecado en este mundo fue tener ascendencia de esta categoría. Creativo, hábil, pero por sobre todo, inteligente. Poseedor de una bendecida cualidad, la cual podría ser la salvadora de su anhelada sobrevivencia en un futuro no muy lejano. Él tenía el don de embelesar y encantar con su pulcra inocencia. Con este regalo de la vida, él era capaz de purificar y clarificar hasta el alma más corrompida e infectada de rencor, odio y antipatía. Curaba el espíritu de quien se diese el tiempo de contemplar la inmaculada candidez de su mirada.

Los radiantes luceros de ángel atravesaron las sombrías barreras blindadas del abandonado, olvidado y contaminado corazón perteneciente al joven de mirada sádica, el soldado Yagami, en más de una ocasión. Hasta el alma más impregnada de crueldad, fue víctima de esos penetrantes iris oscuros, poseedores de un brillo curativo.

Pero... esos ojos, esa mirada, ese gesto... los había visto en el pasado, ¿no es así?, ¿y si era aquel chico que conoció años atrás?, ¿al que, seducido por su mirar, le había jurado amor eterno?

Siendo cómplices de su pasado innegable, se reconocieron al primer cruce de miradas.

Aunque, inevitablemente, algo en ambos había cambiado. Una estrella color ámbar distintiva bordada en aquellos trajes de Elite. Un judío, un nazi, una sociedad, un enemigo. Era más que suficiente para la condena eterna de sus espíritus, o tal vez no...


	2. Capítulo 2

Alemania, a 28 de Junio de 1942

Mi predilecto Elle Lawliet

¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿cómo te localizo? ¿podré hallarte un día de estos?

Dudo mucho que esta carta llegue a tus manos, es más, es probable que mis palabras se destruyan con ella cuando todo esto acabe. Pero aún así, conservo intacta la esperanza de que esto llegue a ti.

Sin duda tú y yo nacimos en el momento equivocado, y la época equivocada. Merecíamos ser felices en medio de tanta crueldad.

O al menos tú... quizás esto es un castigo que me están implantado por todo el mal que he cometido, y aún así, seguir haciéndolo.

Principalmente con esto... quiero hacerte llegar mis sentimientos. Estuve pensando mucho. Desde que nos separamos, llevo en mis hombros un insoportable remordimiento, uno que cargo por todas las cosas que te dije y las que no hice, por los actos que cometí y de los que no te salvé.

¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si yo rememoraba el momento en que cruzamos miradas la primera vez? Tus luceros brillaban esperando mi contestación ¿Te acuerdas que te respondí que no fueses estúpido y que olvidases algo tan insignificante como eso? Mentí. Pensé que no te afectaría. A veces solías ser tan frío que parecía que nada te dañaba, pero olvidé que, a pesar de todo, eras un ser humano, y mi amante. Pude ver en tu rostro que había destrozado algo dentro de ti, tus bellos ojos que siempre me observaban de forma curiosa y tierna se habían cristalizados. Fui un imbécil, ¿qué iba a saber yo que esa era la última vez que nos veríamos? Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ver la forma de sacarte del holocausto que no medí mis palabras por el miedo a que nos descubrieran y te hicieran más daño.

Mierda. Debo confesar que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo sí ¡nada me costaba asentir! ¡evidentemente me acordaba! Cada segundo, cada momento, cada sensación la recuerdo como si lo hubiese vivido hace apenas unos minutos. Dime cómo olvidar aquéllos ojos que me miraban con tanto amor.

Tú y yo sabemos bien que esos recuerdos nos consumirán el alma hasta quemarse en lo más profundo de los infiernos.

 _ **En el infierno hay lugar para homicidas como yo.**_

En el paraíso no hay lugar para alguien que ha quitado más vida que salvado, y que, a pesar de saber que está mal, sigo ejecutando judíos a sangre fría.

La única vida que deseaba salvar, era la tuya. Pero a veces pienso en que un nazi podría estar matándote como yo lo hago con otros judíos y siento que camino en vidrio roto.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste? ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿que fue asqueroso? ¿que no sentí nada? También fue una mentira. Sentí todo menos nada. Mi pecho se había acelerado completamente, y si te rechacé fue por una sensación de espanto y cobardía que llegó a mi corazón de pensar qué podría pasar si nos hubiesen visto.

 _ **Pido disculpa si mi letra a veces no se entiende, es difícil escribir con los ojos saturados de pesar**_.

Siempre te dije que un hombre no debía llorar, que era ridículo hacerlo. Había que mantener el orgullo, y no había espacio para un débil que gimoteaba. Yo creía que eran sentimientos estúpidos y sólo eran un obstáculo para lograr nuestras metas.

Soy peor que un idiota, ¿no?

Necesito confesar que últimamente he derramado muchas lágrimas, por no saber si podré volver a verte. Va a llegar un momento en el que no pueda desaguar ni una gota más. Aunque sollozar me gusta, me desahogo y es la única forma que tengo para poder dormir. Me urge uno de tus abrazos, quiero mostrarte mi debilidad como aquélla noche.

Llorar es la única manera que poseo de contener los horribles llantos de la gente que he asesinado. Es la única forma de que no sigan atormentando mi cabeza con sus desgarradores gritos.

He querido acabar con mi vida desde hace mucho, pero aún me mantiene con vida la esperanza de verte, tenerte en mi brazos y no dejar de besarte.

 _ **Lo necesito, te necesito.**_

Seré sincero. Estoy muy asustado. Las armadas británica y estadounidense ya frenaron el avance naval japonés en el centro del Pacífico en Midway, además de que hoy el país y nuestros socios del Eje lanzarán una nueva ofensiva en la Unión Soviética. Las tropas alemanas lucharán para entrar a Stalingrado. Se pretende penetrar en lo profundo del Cáucaso, y después, asegurar la Península de Crimea.

Cuídate, por favor. No dejes que te atrapen.

 _ **No me lo permitiría.**_

Antes tenía un futuro brillante como comandante de tropas nazi. Poseía la capacidad y ambición de matar, deseaba ser respetado, pero por sobre eso, ansiaba ser temido por todos, más que mi propio padre, que era el símbolo del odio y orgullo Alemán.

Contigo cambié, a pesar de todo, no le temías a la muerte, es más, deseabas su llegada para no sufrir. En una oportunidad me pediste de rodillas que te matase, ¿no es así? Tampoco me respetabas por ser hijo de Soichiro Yagami, me respetabas porque era una persona. ¿Curioso, no? Mucho menos me temías; fui obligado a golpearte, a insultarte, y aguantabas todo con una sonrisa... _**"Te amo, Light."**_ Leía en tus labios, eso me lo decías cada vez que te hacía daño. Tus frágiles manos tomaban las mías temblando y las llevabas suavemente a tus labios.

Maldición.

Cuando abrí los ojos y me percaté de que te amaba mucho más que mi propia vida, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Debías escapar. Te tiré a una horrible camioneta que ayudaba a los judíos a huir.

Debí habértelo dicho más... fui muy orgulloso. Debí besarte más, debí aprovechar aún más cada oportunidad que tuve a tu lado.

Mierda.

Quiero que el tiempo vuelva... quiero estar a tu lado para siempre.

Ya no es posible, y al única forma que tengo de desahogarme, es esto.

Escribiré estas cartas para ti, Elle. Con el deseo de entregártelas. Plasmaré en estas hojas toda nuestros recuerdos, para que sepas que no me he olvidado de nada.

Mi amado Elle... espero estas palabras puedan llegar a ti algún día. Estás vivo, lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Sólo aguarda.

Yo iré por ti, mientras tanto, por favor... _**Sálvate.**_

 _Te amo, mi pequeño ángel._

 _ **Light Yagami**_


End file.
